


Best Kind of Anarchy

by MonarchAida



Series: Fell in Love With the Ghoul at the Freakshow [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Female Protagonist, First Meetings, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonarchAida/pseuds/MonarchAida
Summary: The Sole Survivor finally made her way to Goodneighbor.





	Best Kind of Anarchy

**Author's Note:**

> Me at 3am: "What if I just made a huge series of random one shots with my Sole Survivor in random order so I can write something again?"  
> Also Me: "Shouldn't I sleep?"  
> Me: "Hancock and Preston tho..."
> 
> I don't even know, life is a social construct and fake but this ghoul makes me happy so I'm gonna write stuff about it. Also, I really like Preston and he's a good friend.
> 
> Enjoy! xoxoAida~
> 
> EDIT: I changed Sole's name to my SS since names are easier for my futute ideas. She uses the nickname 'Monarch' (because I'm lame).

It was a quiet walk to the infamous town known as Goodneighbor. Well as quiet as it can be in the Commonwealth. Night was approaching and there wasn’t really a nearby place to stay and hide out according to Monarch’s Pipboy. Apparently no one bothered to mention that there was a whole pack of Super Mutants on the way to Goodneighbor.

After maybe the twentieth super mutant Monarch had defeated she sort of just fell to her knees. Every now and then things would feel so heavy. So unreal and fake that she just can’t keep going. Super Mutants? It’s just so crazy and wild and--

“General,” Preston’s voice was firm but was almost lost among the other voices in Monarch’s head.

“Shit. Sorry,” she muttered, and tried to force herself to stand.

Preston put a hand on Monarch’s shoulder which grounded her a little more. Monarch let out a breath and managed to relax a little.

“Maybe there’s a small store we can hide out in,” Preston suggested, not wanting to make Monarch push herself too much.

Monarch shook her head. “No, no, I can do this. We’re almost there and I rather rest within the safety of town walls.”

“Not sure how safe the inside of Goodneighbor could be,” Preston commented, and Monarch couldn’t help but smile a little.

“I told you you could’ve stayed at Sanctuary. Piper was alright with going, remember?” She said, turning to look up at her friend.

Preston laughed. “A miss you mouthing off to Mayor Hancock? Not a chance.”

“I do not mouth off,” Monarch insisted as she managed to stand up. “I simply reply with the honest, cold truth.”

“In a sarcastic tone.”

“Depends on who you are.”

Preston was about to say something but was cut off when the two of them heard the faint sound of a mutant suicide bomber. Monarch let out another breath. These guys were terrifying.

“Ready, General?” Preston asked, readying his laser musket.

Monarch nodded, before she began crouching to hide by the wall, getting her own gun ready and preparing for another fight.

 

It had just gotten dark, a little past eight, by the time they got to the gate of Goodneighbor. Which was a miracle because Monarch had gotten shot by a Super Mutant in her rib. The pain kept her aware but man did it hurt. She really hoped that Goodneighbor had a doctor. Though Preston had managed to get wrappings over the wound and a stimpack helped get rid of the dizzy and sick feeling. 

He was kind enough to open the door for Monarch and she managed to collect herself and hide her pain (a trick she was really good at) as they walked inside. She didn’t want to draw attention to herself.

Unfortunately, the moment Preston opened the doors, a few people looked over and stayed looking. Both Monarch and Preston stood out like a sore thumb.

“Great,” Preston muttered under his breath but Monarch didn’t flinch or shrink down. 

Instead she just kept on walking. She had a goal after all. Besides needing supplies, she picked up a broadcast of the old Silver Shroud show that used to come on the radio. She loved that show, along with-- She wanted to help was the point.

Of course, she only made it about two steps before someone started walking up to her.

“Hey. Hold up there. First time in Goodneighbor? You can't go walking around without insurance.”

Monarch raised an eyebrow, a small amused smile on her face. Preston tensed and he knew this was going to end in violence.

“Gen--”

“--Unless it’s ‘keep-dumb-assholes-away-from-me’ insurance, I’m not interested,” Monarch responded.

The guy didn’t seem to impressed (though, no one ever is when she gets, as Preston says, mouthy). 

“Now don't be like that. I think you're going to like what I have on offer. You hand over everything you got in them pockets, or ‘accidents’ start happenin' to ya. Big, bloody, ‘accidents.’ You hear me sweetheart?”

Preston nearly cringed at the last part as Monarch blinked and looked a little shocked. Before she started smiling again and nodding.

“Just how far do you get with that sweet little mouth of yours?” Monarch asked, a somewhat mischievous look in her eyes.

“You interested in findin’ out?” He asked, teasing almost.

Monarch shook her head. “Oh no, wanted to judge how hard to hit,” she explained, before swiftly punching him in the face, successfully causing a nosebleed. “Now, call me sweetheart one more time and the next hit will be aimed a little lower.”

The creep put a hand over his nose to check how bad it was bleeding. Then he glared at Monarch and gritted his teeth. Preston put a hand on his gun when the guy started reaching into his back pocket.

“Whoa, whoa. Time out.”

A voice interrupted the small disagreement and all eyes turned to a ghoul in a redcoat.

“Someone sets through the gate the first time, they’re a guest. You lay off that extortion crap.”

Monarch pressed her lips together, as the guy seemed to waver a bit. Though not enough for him to back down.

“Who do you care, she ain’t one of us?” He asked, accusing the ghoul almost.

The ghoul smiled in both a friendly and threatening way. “What, no love for your mayor Finn?” then the friendly part of the smile disappeared. “I said, let her go.”

“You're soft, Hancock. You keep letting outsiders walk all over us, one day there'll be a new mayor.” Finn said, more or less threatening him.

“Come on, man,” Hancock said, looking a little insulted. “This is me we’re talking about. Let me tell you something,” he said, walking over to Finn and putting his hand on Finn’s shoulder.

Then he pulled out a knife and stabbed him, twice, killing him pretty quickly.

Hancock stood over the body, looking sort of sad. “Now why’d you have to go and say that, huh? Breaking my heart over here.”

Preston felt cold and looked worried, almost horrified. Monarch, however, seemed very intrigued. Not every day a mayor stabs someone over a small hussle. Hancock looked up at Monarch and Preston.

“That was one solid punch. You alright, sister?” He asked.

Monarch laughed a bit because what an absurd thing to ask. Especially after she punched someone and then he was murdered. “It's not everyday I get mugged and then witness a murder right in front of me.”

“You obviously haven't been living it up enough. But we won't judge you for that. Goodneighbor's of the people, for the people, you feel me? Everyone's welcome.” Hancock explained and things made more sense as to why he wasn’t so surprised at what Finn was doing.

Monarch felt a stinging on the left side of her ribs, as she put her hand there to add pressure to the wound. The adrenaline of first walking in her was already wearing off and the pain started returning. She was going to need some sleep and another stimpack soon. And maybe something to drink.

“Sounds like anarchy,” she commented.

Hancock seemed proud at that. “The best kind of anarchy. Embrace it, and maybe one day you'll call this little slice of chaos home. So long as you remember who’s in charge,” he added, his tone a little more serious. 

And that was how Monarch first met the Mayor Goodneighbor. It left one Hell of an impression.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, my tumblr -- monarch-aida.tumblr.com


End file.
